


Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five FumaKen Moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney (because I want to make her happy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney+%28because+I+want+to+make+her+happy%29).



> So...... My dash was spammed with Fuma, and.... he made sex faces.... and.... I was too tired for plot, and no one would write me porn, and.... this happened. *shoots*

It had started with the silly idea of sharing a strawberry in a kiss, and now, I had Fuma spread out under me, whimpering as I had a strawberry caught between my lips, slowly moving the cold fruit over Fuma’s hard nipple. 

“This was a horrible idea” Fuma breathed, his hands straining against the bonds I had made out of his scarf, but in vain. 

“This was a brilliant idea” I mumbled around the strawberry, biting down on it. 

Some juice spilled onto Fuma’s chest, and he arched his back at the feeling. 

***

The back of my head hit the tiles of the shower, but I kept my eyes cast downwards, kept them open as wide as I could as I watched Fuma on his knees.

His wet hair was clinging to his face, and his eyes were catching mine, making sure he had my attention as he hollowed his cheeks around me, running his tongue intently over the underside of my cock. 

“Fu… ma…” I managed to bring out between pants, and the corners of Fuma’s eyes crinkle in an indication that he would smile if his mouth was not, well, _occupied_.

I could hear some Juniors laughing outside as they passed by, so I desperately bit my lip in an attempt to keep quiet, glaring at Fuma as he sucked harder, his eyes mischievous. 

“I will get back at you for this” I breathed, and Fuma raised his eyebrows, pulling back a little to nibble only at my tip, tonguing the slit.

That was as far as I could go before I had to close my eyes, slow shudders shaking my body, my mind going into complete oblivion.

***

I chuckled, shivering slightly as Fuma ran feather light touches down my chest, kissing my shoulder softly. 

I let out a low moan when Fuma slowly rotated his hips again, and I shuddered as the spark rolled through my body once more.

“Again?” I managed to gasp, bringing my hand up over my shoulder to blindly search for Fuma’s head, fisting his hair when I found it. 

“We don’t need to dance tomorrow” he whispered, pushing into me with a groan, his hand finding my hipbone. “And I will massage your back if you want to.”

“Okay” I sighed, easily convinced as Fuma hit that spot inside of me again. 

“Ne, Kento” Fuma chuckled, licking over my neck. “How often a night do you think I can make you come?” 

I gulped, not sure if I should be alarmed or intrigued by that question.

***

“If anyone catches us, we are so screwed” I whimpered, holding onto Fuma’s shoulders tightly as he guided my hips up and down, keeping the rhythm we had going. 

“Shut up” Fuma moaned, thrusting up a little to make me gasp.”You were the one wanting a romantic date on the beach.”

“I did not mean sex on the beach” I said sternly, but the effect was ruined when Fuma hit my prostate dead on and my voice cracked. 

“That was _my_ fantasy” Fuma grinned smugly, and I rolled my eyes before pulling him into another deep kiss. 

***

It was addicting: The way Fuma moaned under me, and how his breathing caught whenever I hit him just right. How he searched my lips to indulge me in slow, deep kisses, and how he whimpered my name every now and then.

I never got enough of hearing my name from Fuma’s lips, _especially_ in that tone.

I mouthed the skin of his throat, and he leaned back into the pillow, his hair splaying out against it.

“Kento” he moaned. “I… yes.. like this…”

I thrust into him again, more intently this time, rolling my hips just the way I knew he liked it, and Fuma wrapped his legs around my hips, as if trying to pull me even deeper into him. 

It was slowly becoming too much for me, the sweet friction and Fuma’s heat all around me, pulling me closer and closer to the edge. 

Fuma could tell I was coming close, because he dug his nails into my back and groaned, his voice rough: “Don’t you dare come without me.”

It was all I could do to fist the blanket tighter before thrusting in as hard as I could. Fuma arched his back, his voice high in moans that grew louder and louder with every pull and push of my hips.

“Kento” he almost sighed, and all air left his lungs as he dug his heels into my thighs, pulsing around me, and then, I was gone, falling together with him. 


End file.
